Sprx and Nova oneshot
by MischiveousInsaneMonkey
Summary: This is my first oneshot with the Monkey Team. Spova. No flames please!


This is my first one-shot. Please no flames! It's a Spova…so…bear with me.

The once blazing sun was now diminishing in the horizon. The sky was hued orange and purple, signifying the end of day and the beginning of night. The Super Robot Monkey Team was calming down and retiring for the evening. The Super Robot was locked up and the alarms were set. As the team was heading for bed, one only noticed the yellow monkey break from the group and head outside to the shoulder of the Robot. That certain red monkey smiled and waited till his fellow comrades were in their rooms. Then, he slipped outside.

Nova watched the last burning lights of the sun. Her yellow fur radiated the beauty of the dying lights. Her pink orbs were calm and happy, staring off into the horizon. She kicked her legs back and forth against the metal alloy that covered the Super Robot. She was thinking about a very certain matter, one that she hadn't thought about for a while until just recently.

Her and Sprx…together. She sighed at the thought. It had been a long time since she had considered the red pilot of even liking her. Of course, she was aware of the little love connection they had a long time ago, before the awakening of the Dark One and before the resurrection of Skeleton King. But, after the Dark One she began to see it more and more. During the time when they were stuck in the garbage disposal area of the Probe, he was trying to tell her something.

"_And Nova? Nova…_

"_Yeah Sprx?"_

"_I, I just have to say I…I"_

She knew that he was going to say he loved her, but, the Super Robot came and he flew off back into it. She remembered also of when they had blown up the Dark One Worm finally and he told her something else that made her happy.

"_Hey, Nova? I thought I'd lost you there for a second..."  
_

"_It's a miracle I made it."  
_

"_I know. And I just want you to know...I'm glad to have you. As my friend." _

The yellow monkey smiled at the thought. What would she do without him?

She didn't notice Sprx come up from behind her till he said something.

"I thought you were tired?" he asked. Nova almost jumped out of her skin and she stood and spun to face the red simian, her pink eyes flaring angrily.

"SPRX!! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!!" she shouted. Sprx cringed slightly and threw up his hands defensively. He smiled weakly at her, his face showing apologetically. She lowered her clenched fists. She couldn't stay mad at Sprx, even though he could be a pain sometimes. She smiled. Sprx literally melted when he saw her smile. It was like an angel looking at him. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Sprx," she said. The red monkey snapped out of his trance. He looked to the yellow monkey and watched as Nova went back to her previous sitting spot. Her eyes yet again went to the horizon. Sprx decided to sit by her right side and he too looked to the horizon. The sun was barely peaking over the hills of the outskirts. In a few minutes, it would completely slip into darkness. He turned from this and to Nova.

A light breeze washed over the pair. Her yellow fur was ruffled ever so slightly by the wind. The fading lights of day brightened up her fur, giving her an angelic like aurora that surrounded her, showing her in a way Sprx could only see. He remembered when she had saved him from the grips of evil that one fateful day, when Valina was successful in resurrecting Skeleton King.

"_No Sprx! Remember the good you did for the universe! We were supposed to stop Skeleton King from being reborned!"  
_

"_No! No... I- I'm supposed to..."  
_

"_Fight it Sprx! I love you too much to lose you." _

She had admitted that she loved him. And now, he had to say something to her too. He lightly touched Nova's hand.

"Nova?" he whispered, barely audible. The yellow monkey, though, heard him and turned to look at the red monkey.

"Yeah?" she replied, her face giving off a sort of concerned look. The red monkey gathered his courage and breathed in deep.

"I…I just want to…I mean…I **have** to say…that I…I," he stammered. He paused and looked away from Nova. He began to kick himself in his mind.

_C'mon man! GET IT TOGETHER! She acted more of a man than you have ever acted! Just tell her,_ his conscious told him. He took in another deep breath and looked at Nova.

"I…I love you Nova," he finally said. Nova was a little shocked and she was taken aback.

_So he finally admits it then…_ she thought, smiling and scooting closer to the red monkey. "And so do I, Sprx-77. So do I."


End file.
